Hari Spesial
by Viktorei
Summary: Tengah malam. Bersama setumpuk berkas, dan selimut hangat milik Rivaille. Fluff. Slash. Ereri or Riren? Baca dulu biar tahu. RnR? oneshoot.


_Jika Anda tersenyum di samping saya. Dengan saya yang mencintai Anda. Saya ingin... Berbicara dan berjalan, bersama. Hanya sekedar itu..._

-

 _Shingeki no kyojin @ Hajime Isayama_

-

Ringkasan:

Tengah malam. Bersama setumpuk berkas, dan selimut hangat milik Rivaille.

Lebih banyak:

"Eren."

Bocah itu berhenti, sedikit melirik pada sang kopral yang balik menatap. Membuatnya sedikit gugup, "y-ya, Heichou?"

"apa yang kau sedang lakukan?"

"eh itu, saya sedang menaruh secangkir teh untuk Anda." Rivaille mengkerutkan kening, sesaat Eren selesai bicara.

"untuk apa, aku bahkan tidak meminta bukan?"

"ku pikir, Anda membutuhkan secangkir teh hangat untuk menemani pekerjaan Anda."

"aku tidak membutuhkannya." Selesai bicara, Rivaille segera mengangkat cangkir teh yang tersaji lalu menyesapnya. Eren hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah sang kopral.

"kembalilah ke kamar mu, ini sudah tengah malam."

"tidak, saya akan di sini menemani Anda." Kening Rivaille sedikit berkedut saat menerima penolakan dari bawahannya.

"aku tidak butuh itu, sekarang pergilah, kau mengganggu pekerjaan ku." Sebelum Eren hendak protes, Rivaille menambahkan, "dan kau bisa sakit kalau bergadang di malam musim dingin seperti sekarang."

Eren berusaha kuat untuk menahan senyumnya tapi, gagal. Jadi ia mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap jendela, dan hal yang nampak adalah butiran salju.

"apa Anda tidak kedinginan?" tanya Eren setelah berhasil menetralisir senyumnya.

"sedikit." Jawabnya acuh.

"kalau begitu saya akan ambilkan selimut tambahan untuk—"

"tidak perlu." Potongnya tegas, mata nya tak lepas dari lembar kerja.

"tapi Heichou, suhu sekarang sangat dingin." Eren mencoba membujuk.

"sudah kubilang tidak perlu, aku sudah memakai selimut dan ini cukup hangat. Dan diamlah, aku sedang mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi pada laporan sialan ini."

"u-ukh, baiklah." Beberapa menit terlewat. Hanya suara lembar kertas yang dibolak-balik, dan suara gemuruh salju di luar sana yang terdengar.

"kau," bisik Rivaille hampir tak terdengar Eren.

"um, maaf sir?" kening Eren berkerut saat Rivaille tak langsung menjawab. Dia malah bangun dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Eren. Selimut merahnya tersampir di pundak Rivaille.

Eren menjadi semakin bingung saat Rivaille meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kening Eren. "H-Heichou?"

"Wajahmu merah, kukira kau demam karena suhu sekitar, jadi aku mengeceknya," Eren tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa.

"A-Anda tak perlu repot-repot, untuk ini. A-aku baik-baik saja." Kedua tangan Eren menggapai tangan Rivaille yang berada di keningnya, lalu menggemgamnya erat. "seharusnya Anda tak usah mengkhawatirkan saya, lihat, tangan Anda sangat dingin."

Rivaille mendengus atas perlakuan Eren, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Eren. "ini bukan apa-apa bocah."

"pergilah, urusan mu sudah selesai bukan? Aku harus menyelesaikan laporan ini sebelum pagi." Rivaille melenggang pergi untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"tidak, urusan saya belum selesai. Bukankah tadi saya bilang akan menemani Anda." Kukuh Eren.

"kau keras kepala."

-

Sepuluh menit terlewat semenjak Eren diizinkan—memaksa—Rivaille untuk menemaninya. Dengan pejanjiannya Eren tak boleh bicara selama Rivaille masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Jadi, yang ada hanyalah hening dan hening.

Suhu udara cukuplah dingin, walaupun Eren sudah memakai baju berlapis-lapis, tapi itu tak cukup untuk menghangatkan telapak tangannya yang agaknya menggigil. Sesekali Eren mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangan untuk meredakan dingin yang ada.

Rivaille yang awalnya mencoba untuk tak memperdulikan, akhirnya bertanya. "kau baik-baik saja?"

"yeah, suhu sedikit dingin di sini, Heichou."

"seharusnya kau menuruti perkataanku untuk balik ke kamar mu." Mata Rivaille setia memandang kertas laporan.

"ya, tapi setelah Anda selesai dengan setumpuk laporan itu." Rivaille hanya menghela nafas lelah, lalu mengangkat cangkir tehnya yang mulai, dingin.

"Kemarilah," kata Rivaille.

"eh? Ya Heichou?" Eren agak linglung.

"kemarilah bocah, selimut ini cukup untuk menampung dua orang." Katanya dengan datar.

"um ya, oke." Dengan perasaan senang dan ragu, Eren pindah tempat duduk tepat di samping Rivaille. Setelahnya Rivaille langsung menyelimuti pundaknya. Harum khas Rivaille adalah hal pertama kali yang ia dapat dari selimut itu, lalu kehangatannya.

"apa laporannya sebanyak itu, Heichou?" Eren bertanya ketika matanya menangkap gunungan lembaran kertas yang sama sekali tak berkurang—menurut Eren.

"begitulah, aku harus memberikan semua ini pada Erwin besok pagi." Tangan Rivaille bergerak lincah, untuk membuat sebuah tanda tangan di kertas kerja.

"saya pikir pekerjaan Anda hanya tentang titan dan membunuhnya, Anda pasti lelah, kan?" kata Eren dengan polosnya, membuat Rivaille mendengus.

"bukan hanya melelahkan, tapi juga menjengkelkan." Eren membalas dengan tatapan simpati pada Rivaille. Padahal hari sudah gelap di tambah lagi suhu udara yang tak mendukung, tapi Rivaille masih setia bergerumul dengan setumpuk kertas itu. Rivaille sudah bekerja sangat keras.

"kenapa dengan tatapan mu?" Rivaille agak risih bila di tatap seintens itu oleh Eren. Eren hanya tertawa kecil.

"bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, Anda pasti lelah, ku pikir Anda butuh istirahat sejenak."

"tidak perlu," Eren sudah menebak jawaban itu akan terlontar dari mulut Rivaille.

Eren hanya tersenyum tipis. Dengan tetiba tanpa peringatan, tangan Eren menarik pinggang Rivaille untuk merangkulnya lebih dekat.

"bocah, perhatikan tangan mu berada." Eren hanya menyengir, dan semakin membawa Rivaille lebih dekat.

"dingin, Heichou." Bisiknya, deduktif di telinga Rivaille.

Rivaille membalas dengan melempari wajah Eren dengan kertas laporan yang sedang ia pegang. "sialan menjauhlah, kau mengganggu saja."

Dengan cemberut Eren menggeleng, lalu menyeludupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Rivaille. Membuat Rivaille risih dengan deru nafas di lehernya.

"berbuat lebih dari itu, aku akan menendang mu." Ancamnya.

"Ha'i. Ha'i."

-

"maaf."

"eh." Sedikit mengkerutkan kening, Eren menegakkan kepalnya, mencoba untuk bertatapan dalam posisi tidak berubah. Bibirnya hampir menyentuh pipi sang kopral "maaf untuk apa, Heichou?"

"ya, maaf karena mengacaukan hari ini. Ku pikir kau kecewa karena rencana yang sudah kau susun jauh-jauh hari gagal, hanya karena aku harus terjebak bersama kertas laporan ini." Suaranya penuh penyesalan.

"seharusnya hari ini kita.." Eren memotong ucapan Rivaille dengan mengecup pelan pipi Rivaille.

"sst.. tidak apa-apa, walaupun rencana yang di susun itu gagal, saya tidak apa-apa." Eren kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Rivaille. "saya senang dengan hanya seperti ini, sekedar berbicara dan bersama Anda, hanya itu dan cukup."

Gerakan tangan Rivaille di lembar kerja berhenti sesaat, lalu bergumam pelan. "dasar bocah, tapi terima kasih."

"jangan tanya untuk apa, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan itu." Rivaille berkata dengan cepat sebelum Eren menjawab.

"iya, saya tidak akan bertanya." Jawabnya sambil tertawa ringan.

"tahun depan." Gumam Rivaille.

"eh?"

"tahun depan, aku janji kita akan merayakannya tanpa ada gangguan bernama pekerjaan." Lanjut Rivaille.

Eren tersenyum lembut mendengar itu. "setiap hari, setiap hari Heichou, tanpa menunggu tahun berikutnya."

"kita bisa merayakannya setiap hari dan berkali-kali. Hari di mana Anda telah resmi menjadi kekasih saya."

"bodoh, mana bisa. Hari 'itu' kan hanya bisa di lakukan setahun sekali."

"tentu saja bisa, bagi saya hari yang paling membahagiakan adalah hari 'itu', dan bagi saya setiap hari yang kita lewati bersama adalah hal yang membahagiakan," Eren menggenggam telapak tangan Rivaille lalu mengaitkannya. "bukankah itu hal yang sama, kita bisa merayakannya setiap hari, kok."

Dengan senyum menawan, Eren menepis jarak antara mereka, untuk bertemu bibir sang kopral. Tapi sebagai gantinya, bibir Eren bertemu dengan tangan: tangan Rivaille menahan bibir Eren.

"sudah kubilang lebih dari ini, aku akan menendang mu." Jelas Rivaille.

"ukh, Heichou padahal suasana sudah mendukung." Dengan wajah cembetut nya, Eren kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Rivaille. Tak lupa mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Rasanya hangat.

"dasar bocah." Gumamnya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tanpa bisa menyingkirkan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Tidak buruk juga, pikirnya.

Menghabiskan tengah malam sambil mengerjakan laporan, bersama selimut hangatnya, akan masuk ke dalam kegiatan favorit Rivaille.

THX

-

Fyuhh, akhirnya selesai juga ff nya. Ini hanyalah selingan manis di musim penghujan ini. Kuharap kalian suka dan cukup manis untuk masuk kategori fluff.

Oh ya, bagi yang menunggu fic yang berjudul 'staring at dusk, on your face' aku usahakan untuk update secepatnya: baca, di usahakan ya /hehe.

Dan, terimah kasih bwat yang udh mampir, membaca, meriviuw, dan mengapresiasi karya abal ini /arigatou.

Ok, segitu dulu dari aku.

Bye.


End file.
